1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of retractable pet barrier devices and methods of using retractable pet barrier devices, and more particularly to pet barrier devices wherein a door can be opened with the barrier extending from the device and closed with the barrier retracting, with features to allow a user to easily attach the barrier to and detach the barrier from the door.
2. Description of Related Art
Containing small pets within a home as one greets guests through an open door has been and continues to be a challenge for pet owners. Pets respond to a knock on the door or the ringing of the doorbell with boisterous enthusiasm. This typically results in the pet owner placing a leg in front of the pet and/or opening the door only a small amount. These physical methods of restraint are cumbersome, un-inviting to the guest, stressful for the pet and pet owner alike and generally unsuccessful.
There are several pet barrier devices available and in use today. Most are made of wood or plastic coated metal and are designed for stationary use between an open doorway or hallway. Once they are put in place they are a semi-permanent fixture until they are physically removed. In a busy household this could result in the barrier being positioned and repositioned several times a day. Although certain existing pet barriers may be effective, they are not convenient. Additionally, these conventional barriers are designed to be effective in an open doorway, which makes them impractical to use on an outside entry door.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an improved pet barrier and method for use, for instance, in a doorway used to enter into or exit out of a home, such as an outside doorway. The improved pet barrier and method of use must be attractive for mounting on the inside of a doorway, self contained, easily accessible, convenient to use and effective in providing both a physical and psychological barrier, for instances, for pets.